Elfen Lied: Platinum Lilium
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: Set around a month after Lucy's death, the facility has finally gotten more guards. But unfortunately another Dicolnius has escaped from it's holding shell and begins to rampage.
1. Chapter 1 Flee

"WE MAKE OUR OWN MONSTERS. AND THEY COME BACK TO HAUNT US." -FEAR 2-

It was a month after Lucy's escape from the facility and finally it was restocked on guards. Unfortunately another Dicolnius has escaped and is reeking havoc upon whom ever crosses his path. This was a male Dicolnius named Jacob. He was around the same size as Lucy and was 17 years old. His eyes where a deep velvet type color, his air was pink just like the other Dicolnius and he also had those two horns on his head. As he walked slowly step by step, taking his time he came face to face with three guards. The one on the left and right held machine guns and the one in the middle had a shotgun. "Kill it!" shouted the guard on the left. Soon the dark purplish hallway was lit up by the glimmering light of guns firing and the sound of bullets crackled the air. Jacob just stood there with the front of his hair blocking his face, creating a mysterious feeling of him. Bullets seemed to stop in mid air as they got an inch away from his body and flew onto the left and right walls. Finally the guards stopped firing and there was a creepy silence in the air for a few seconds before Jacob slowly said, "My turn". The guards lowered there weapons and gazed at Jacob with frightful expressions. The head of the guard on the left was ripped from his torso and the lifeless carcass fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The guards dropped there weapons and ran for it, screaming for there lives. As the guards where about to reach the end of the hallway the gate slammed shut and they both crashed into it fallowed by collapsing on the hard and cold metallic ground. They got up as fast as they where knocked down and began banging on the gate while screaming for help.

Jacob slowly walked towards the panicking guards and began to hum the tune to Lilium. The reason that he knew this tune was that long ago during Lucy's escape she walked right pasted his shell while humming it. Jacob got a liking to the song and decided to practice singing it. The guard looked back horrified. "NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" . "What about me? Did you show me mercy? Those times you could of stopped those horrible and painful tests?" Jacob replied angrily. Jacob stopped while he was a few feet away from the guards and readied his Vectors for the kill. Meanwhile on the other side of the gate, it was more lit up then the other hallway, around six guards stood there, pointing machine guns at the gate. One of the guards gulped, fearing for the worse. Suddenly the gate was yanked in two pieces by Jacob's strong Vectors and blood from the two guards whom Jacob killed crept into the next chamber he was about to set foot in. As if by instinct the guards fired there weapons at Jacob and with the same result as before, they flew in different directions as they where about an inch away from his body. Just as the guards stopped firing Jacob lashed out with his Vectors, dismembering a bunch of guards and chopping them in half into a massive bloody mess. Jacob then walked through the pile of dead carcasses and blood. As he looked towards his right he saw a gate that was wide opened and there he saw the Cliffside where Lucy fell. By curiosity he stepped out of the gate and onto the earthy floor of the outdoors. The sunset made the water look orange in some spots and the sky was a strange orange, pink and blue type color. As he took another step he didn't see the cliff's edge and fell right into the ocean with a soft splash.

Meanwhile back at the beach side, Yuka decided to visit it for some thoughts she had on her mind. She was remembering about her time at the festival where Kohta was teaching her how to make those cute animals out of paper. Suddenly as her memory left her thoughts she heard a wave wash up onto the shoreline. "Oh, it was just a memory. But it seemed like it only happened yesterday." she said to her self. Suddenly there was splash in the water and she looked outwards towards the ocean. There she could make out the shape of a 17 year old boy, his hair was pink, his eyes where velvet, his bare skin seemed to be white and he had horns sticking out of his head. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed in fright while covering her mouth. As Kohta was walking down the sidewalk he heard his name being called out by Yuka. "KOHTA!" she screamed. Kohta looked over towards the beach and saw Yuka holding her left hand on her mouth while looking at a strange looking kid. He ran over to the steps but walked down them carefully.

His feet made crunchy like sounds against the sandy beach floor. Finally he reached his cousin who was still in shock at the site of this Dicolnius as it gave them a long blank stare. "Another one!" Kohta screamed out in horror. "I guess you seen my kind before." Jacob said to the two terrified humans. They looked at each other with surprise. Yuka relaxed herself. "Yes we have. We even have other members of your kind staying with us." Yuka replied nervously. "You keep vicious monsters within the same sector as you?" Jacob asked all confused. "You guys aren't monsters. You just need help." Yuka answered in a calm tone. "HELP! HELP?" Jacob shouted out loud. "I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" Jacob shouted again. "Oh please, you need our help. Look at you, without any cloths your going to freeze to death!" Yuka told him softly. "She's right. Come with us or else you'll parish out here." Jacob looked down with an annoyed expression. "Fine. Just don't try anything funny, human…"


	2. Chapter 2 Hospitality

Yuka, Kohta brought Jacob to there house which was an old restaurant that wasn't in use anymore. The sun has just set and the moon was now bright in the sky. "Oh my gosh! another Dicolnius?" Nana shouted with excitement. "Yep, we found him at the beach. They seem to be washing up there all the time these days" Yuka said with sarcasm. It was a few hours in the night and Jacob was now wearing Kohta's Batman T-shirt with matching black sweatpants. Jacob was sitting in the dining room with Kohta sitting on the floor on the other end of the table. Yuka and Mayu where cooking dinner while Jacob got acquainted with Kohta and Nana. "Thank you for the hospitality." Jacob said to Kohta. "Don't mention it. Your free to stay as long as you like." he replied. "So you're a male Dicolnius? That's really rare for our species." Nana said, changing the subject. "I guess. Hey did I sense you when I came ashore? I felt something strange when I stepped foot on that beach." He turned to Nana with a questionable stare. "Yep. I sensed you as well. And come to think of it your signature seemed similar to Lucy's." Nana replied.

"Really? I thought mine was different." Jacob asked. "Apparently not. Guess you two are like twins!" Nana said happily. "And you do act and move like her as well!" she continued on. "But I'm not like Lucy. I don't seek help and I don't need you. That's why I'm leaving tonight." Jacob replied in a calm voice that almost at a soft tone like Lucy's. "Oh don't say that! We want you to stay! You need our assistance!" Nana shouted back. "Nana quit arguing with him. We don't want him feel sad." Yuka said as she pulled the slide door open with her left hand while holding the plate of rice balls in the other. "Oh, Yuka! Let me help you with those!" Kohta said as he got up to help her cousin with the food. "Now you be careful! This plate is brand new!. Yuka said to her cousin. "Yea, yea, yea I know!" Kohta replied. He grabbed the plate and placed it onto the table. Mayu came in holding a bole of noodles and walked in to place it on the table. "Now I just need to get the plates and we can eat." Yuka said before walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Vengeance

During that evening while everyone was in bed, Jacob managed to sneak out of the house and walk onto the beach. The waves crash along the shore, the salt air flies through Jacob's pink hair. "Stupid jerks. I don't need them. I can take care of myself!" he mumbled angrily. A wave crashes along the beach and slams into Jacob's legs, soaking his black sweat pants but he doesn't seem to care. As the wave reseeded back into the ocean Jacob heard a gun click behind him and as he turned his head he saw a big muscular man wearing a tropical type shirt that was red with orange flowers on it, he was also wearing tan sorts. He could also make out the man was wearing white sneakers. "Well, let me guess, your apart of that girl's family as well. It's been a month since I last saw one of you horned freaks." Bando addressed the Dicolnius. Suddenly there was the sound of thunder in the air as it began to rain. "If your talking about Lucy I'm not like her. She may have showed you mercy but I will finish what she started." Jacob replied. "HAHAHA! You Don't scare me son! I know how to kill you now thanks with some help from my top secret friends." Bando yelled.

" Guess your not going to heed my warning." Jacob said to Bando. It took Jacob two steps to turn around and face Bando who was pointing a pistol right at the Dicolnius. "HAHAHA! Your definitely that freak's friend! And just like the smaller one I aim a gun at your face and you don't even flinch!" Bando smirked. Meanwhile back at the house Yuka was walking to Jacob's room to check on him. She carried a candle light so that she could see in the thick blackness. As she grabbed the door handle and opened the sliding door she let out a scream when she saw Jacob's sleeping bag unfolded on the floor with him not in it. Kohta, Nana and Mayu got up from the sound of her scream and ran directly for Jacob's room. "YUKA!" Kohta shouted. "What's going on?" The three of them gazed at Yuka with concerned looks. "It's Jacob. He disappeared!" Yuka shouted.

Back at the beach there was an explosion of sand that erupted into the air as Bando leaped behind a small crate. "Oh, memories . You serve me well." Bando said to himself. "Come on now. Is that the best you got!. Bando shouted as he poked his head from behind the crate. Jacob was standing in front of the ally where Bando was hidden. This was the same place where Bando fought Lucy. Jacob saw an old pipe that was tossed during that battle and picked it up using one of his Vectors then threw it as hard as he could. Bando saw it coming and rolled away from the crate as it pierced the wooded box through the middle, dodging it just in time. Bando aimed his pistol and began firing at Jacob who stood there with his hair blocking his face, only revealing his right eye that glimmered red in the darkness. The bullets just flew pasted Jacob's head, making some parts of his hair flow in the wind. Bando then began to run towards Jacob with his gun held downwards in both of his fists. "NOW LET"S SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH ME AT POINT BLANK!" Bando screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged the Dicolnius. Bando flung his two fists at Jacob who ducked under the attack with intense speeds. Bando was shocked by this. "What…the?" Jacob then flew upwards and jabbed several of his Vectors through Bando's torso. Blood shot out everywhere and also from his mouth. The impact was strong enough to send Bando flying in midair and tumbling back down a foot away from Jacob. Bando landed onto the sand with a plop fallowed by the trickling of sand falling onto his body. "You aren't worth my time." Jacob said. Bando reared his head up slowly. "What are you talking about! You wanted to kill me! Remember!" Bando asked. "Yes I recall. But now I see why Lucy didn't kill you. Your not worth fighting." Jacob replied. "Not worth! What are you talking about, come and finish me off right now or so help me!" Bando screamed as he tossed around in the sand. "No. Your little friends will come pick you up. I've got other places to be." Jacob said . Jacob then turned and walked away slowly as the rain began to come down harder. As Jacob was about to put his foot on the first step that lead to the boardwalk he looked up and saw Kohta holding an umbrella. "Finally I've been looking everywhere for you! What happened?" Kohta ask, "I just wanted some fresh air. I needed to get out of that place." Jacob answered. "Well you can't stay out here! It's pouring hard and you'll catch a cold." Kohta answered with a worried tone. "What ever human." Jacob replied as he reared his head down annoyed.

Soon the two made it back at the house with Yuka at the door. "What happened." She asked all worried. "I found him hanging at the beach. He said he needed fresh air"


	4. Chapter 4 Vision

It stopped raining and everyone was sound asleep in bed. It has gotten a little darker outside from the storm clouds that still hovered over the city. Jacob was having a dream. In the thick darkness he was in a dark room. This was his holding shell from the past. "This place again?" Jacob mumbled to himself. Suddenly Lucy's figure manifested in front of him. Her cloths that she whore from the final episode has been all torn up. Blood stains covered most of her body. But Jacob looked up at her head and saw her horns. They where only but stubs now, growing back. "So, your Lucy." Jacob greeted the Dicolnius. The figure nodded with agreement. "Was that the last humanity saw of you? I had a dream when you where confronted by the shoulders and they shot you."

"No. I'm coming back and I'll be looking for my two….friends." Lucy said as she tilted her head down. Her pink hair covered her face and tears began to run down her cheeks. 'Friends? More like complete jerks." Jacob said as he turned his head away from Lucy. "What did you just say?" Lucy replied with a sorrow tone. "Jerks! They think I can't take care of myself but I can. I try to run away from them but they keep searching for me! Then when they do, they bring me back to that horrible place they call a home." he continued on.

"Jerks? How could you say such a thing? They only want to help. And…." Lucy puzzled for a moment to complete what she was going to say. Jacob looked up with an annoyed expression. "And what!" he shouted . "You should treat Kohta like a brother. He's really nice and he only got that way because of me." Lucy finished. "Because of you? HA! I doubt that. We Dicolnius are meant to harm the human race, not show mercy or befriend them…" Jacob replied "Well it was because of that fact he takes in whom ever needs help." Lucy said with a voice of sadness and guilt.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked. "I don't want to talk about it. It hurts me when I think about that incident." Lucy answered. "Whatever." Jacob replied and looked away again. The manifestation soon dematerialized and Jacob snapped back to reality, greeted by the morning sunrise that glimmered through the window. He looked around, retracing his memory. " It was only a dream.." he mumbled.

Suddenly he heard the door slide open. It was Yuka who stood in the doorway. "Oh I see your awake. Kohta and I are off to school. Nana and Mayu will stay here with you." Yuka said. "Thanks for notifying me." Jacob answered. "Sure thing." Yuka said with a smile before heading downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5 Headstrong

Back at the facility two scientists stand in front of the open doorway of Jacob's chamber. There is blood soaked on the floor in almost ever direction. A few dead bodies of guards lay spread out in bits and pieces. A large cage that stands in the middle of the room looked as though it was twisted and cut in half. Blood drips on some of the bars as well.

"So, it happened again." the female scientist said. "Yes. It was inedible. Just like with all the other Dicolnius that are still chained down, they will soon fallow in Lucy's footsteps." the male scientist replied. "What are we going to do about it?" the female scientist asked. "I guess where going to send people after him. A trained military squad will probably be the best option." the male scientist answered. "And if that fails like before?" the female scientist asked. "We shall send another Dicolnius to bring Jacob back alive." the male scientist replied as he turned and walked away. "Man, this is like a complete circle." the female scientist mumbled to herself as she pulled the red lever down that sealed Jacob's chamber.

Meanwhile back in the training chamber, Bando was commissioned again for another fight. He was in his full body armor. This time instead of people it was fake Dicolnius. As Bando advanced down a ally made of two solid steal walls he pointed his machine gun upwards as he heard a little child's chuckle. There, crouched like a lion ready to pounce it's prey stood Nana who gazed upon him with a psycho like expression. "Well, aren't you going to shoot!" The hologram asked. "Shut up!" Bando shouted as he fired his machine gun at the fake Dicolnius. The hologram became fuzzy as the bullets flew through it, making it finally disappear. "Why do they always have to be fake!" Bando shouted in frustration. Meanwhile in the view room, a group of scientist and some military men gazed out the window as they watch Bando prepare for his next mission. A male professor with blond hair looks at the older professor next to him. "So, are we still using this one? Why can't we send someone else?" he asked. "Because he's the only one who managed to encounter a Dicolnius and lived to tell the tale. Plush we need his skills to be the commander of a specially trained military squad." the older scientist replied. "Another squad?" the professor shouted. "Yes. We'll not ignore our specimens escaping the facility. They'll try to venture far in the outside world but no matter where they hide, we'll find them." the older professor replied.

One of the staff members who where sitting in the chair, gazing at the window where he was viewing Bando's progress, the staff member pushed a circular red button on the computer systems in front of him and spoke into the mike. "Alright, Bando. This training exercise has been declined." the staff member said.

Bando lifted his head gear and looked up at the men who where watching his work. "Finally! I was getting kind of board!" Bando said. As Bando proceeded up the stairway that lead onto a platform out of the training chamber the gate that lead into the chamber rose up words and the two scientist who where studying the destruction of Jacob's chamber walked in. "Bando!" The male scientist said as he came in. "What the heck do you want?" Bando answered. "I got a job for you." the scientist answered. "oh yea? Well I don't do jobs for free." Bando replied. "Well what if I said your going to be a commander of your own squad?" the scientist said. "HAHAHAHA. This day keeps getting better and better." Bando replied.

Meanwhile back at the house, Jacob was relaxing on the ground on some patch of grass. He had his head rested against a tree with his arms folded behind his head. Nana and Mayu where playing with the dog outside the walls that bordered there property. He could here the dog barking happily. "Dang that dog. Why won't it shut up?" Jacob mumbled to himself. Jacob slowly got up and walked back into the house, trying to make that annoying barking go away. As he walked up the wooden stairs there was a shadowy figure. It was Lucy again. Her apparition has left his dreams and came into reality. He could make out some parts of her body but most of it was cloaked in darkness. Her pink hair was darkened to a spooky red and her eye glowed vary mysteriously. "You again?" Jacob mumbled with surprise. "Yes. I've come to warn you about an awful future. The facility is sending a squad unit to capture you. This is what kept happening to me." Lucy said softly. "Me? Well I can take them! You don't know the strength I posses!" Jacob replied.

"I know. But I'm warning you. If you decide to wipe out the entire squad they will send Dicolnius after you." Lucy answered. "I can take on anyone! No matter the species! No matter the numbers! They'll all suffer for what they did to me!" Jacob replied strongly. "Then I see there's no point in reasoning with you. I will check on you some other time." Lucy said as she slowly faded into nothing. Jacob looked down annoyed. "Why can't anyone understand that I can take care of myself!" Jacob mumbled. Kohta and Yuka where on there way back from school and headed up the stair way where they usually took to get to there house. Yuka decided to stop and turn the other way, she wanted to gaze at the beach. "Hey Kohta." Yuka said softly. "Yea?" Kohta turned around as he heard his cousin call out. "Do you remember the time we found Nyu?" Yuka asked. "Of coarse. How could I forget?" Kohta replied. "Well It was just a thought that came to mind. Jacob reminds me of her. He's so innocent but he acts as if he's tough." Yuka answered. "I'm worried that he'll end up in a possession he's not prepared for." Yuka continued with a tone of sorrow. "Yuka…." Kohta said softly, trying to calm down his cousin.


End file.
